TRUST
by AmongManySins
Summary: His nostrils flared sniffing for his prey as he ran through the forest spreading his aura so nothing would dare cross his path...As sapphire rimmed silver eyes clashed with red orbs. He could hear her heart beat quicken at his very sight. "Sesshoumaru!.
1. Chapter 1: LUST

**WARNING RAPE CONTENT IN FIRST CHAPTER BUT!! NOT DESCRIPTIVE. Lemon will not be written for a while but it will get there soon enough!! ENJOY**

**Chapter 1****: LUST **

"**Sango I'm going to the hot springs, you want to come along? Kagome asked**

"**No thanks Kagome I need to sharpen my weapons…you hentai! don't touch me!!" Instead of the ordinary smacks like before Sango punched Miroku knocking him out cold. Sango huffed before she sat back down.**

"**Well… at least I won't have to worry about him peeking" Kagome giggled as she resumed walking towards the hot spring. Surprisingly InuYasha hadn't said a word of her taking a bath. Kagome released a tired sign as she slipped her clothing off.**

"**finally some peace and quiet."**

**His nostrils flared sniffing for his prey as he ran through the forest spreading his aura so nothing would dare cross his path. The forest was dead silent now. He had finally gotten free of his masters control, it had been hundreds of years since the last time he broke free. **

'**To long ' the beast thought as he tilted his head up once more when he caught the scent of sakura blossoming in the spring, her scent was heaven to him his red demonic eyes scanned his surrounding for any threats. No one would interrupt him, that he would make sure of. He smirked when he found her ready and ripe. He wanted her the moment he laid eyes on her. She was the only female that ever stood up to him, physically and verbally. Any other female demoness would have whimpered in fright, but no not her she didn't care who he was or what power he held that was what made him desire her even more. Other demoness were either after his title or bed, neither were acceptable. He didn't care if she was human, she was strong, loyal, and would bare him pups…strong pups. He finally stepped into the clearing of the hot spring and spread his youki. He saw her stiffen as she slowly turned around and gasped when her eyes set upon his form.**

**She automatically covered her breast as sapphire rimmed sliver eyes clashed with red orbs. He could hear her heart beat quicken at his very sight.**

"**Sesshoumaru?!…" Kagome whispered harshly **

"**what do you want?" she asked meekly**

**He only growled in response to her question and stepped forward coming closer to the hot spring. In reaction she started to move further into the water away from him.**

**The beast let out a snarl voicing his displeasure when he saw her moving away from him. That's when Kagome started to look for an escape . Her being naked in the water alone with Sesshoumaru's beast would not have a positive result. She knew that Sesshoumaru's beast was in control it was like InuYasha losing control except Sesshoumaru wasn't in rage for blood lust but for something else entirely different.**

**A ripple in the water brought her out of her musing. When she looked up towards Sesshoumaru's direction she only saw a pile of her clothes and…Sesshoumaru's. Alarm bells started going off in her head when she felt an arm snake around her waist and pulled towards something solid. She gasped in surprise but it was soon replaced by fear when another hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back non to gently gaining access to the nap of her neck. She jumped when he started to drag his rough masculine tongue along side her neck, from there he proceeded to trail his fang down her throat leaving droplets of blood behind, he licked it clean.**

"**Stop this" Kagome responded trembling**

**She felt his growl vibrate through her body making her tremble in fear. Kagome knew where this was heading and she was terrified. She needed to stop this now.**

"**Please… you hate humans remember I'm ugly and filthy-don't do something you'll regret -"**

**Kagome was cut off when she felt Sesshoumaru tighten his hold on her and leaped out of the hot spring. The next thing she registered was her on the grass plain and Sesshoumaru on top positioning himself between her legs. Tears started to trickle down the corner of her sapphire rimmed sliver eyes **

"**No stop…please you don't want to do this and neither do I!" Kagome cried out as she started to glow a furious blue hue her miko powers were coming to the surface to protect her from harm. Sesshoumaru hissed in response but remained solid against her. He raised his own youki lashing out at her miko powers in response. She felt like she was being drained as his youki started to repress her miko powers. He was to strong for her to fight off. She started to push against his chest with her small hands.**

"**Get off me you bastard!!"**

**That remark seemed to anger the beast beyond belief. He grabbed her small hands with his much larger hands and pulled them over her head as the beast growled loudly. A strangled cry came from Kagome as she knew he was going to rape her. With his left hand he gripped her luscious hip tightly.**

"**No,no,no please stop-aahh" Kagome gave a painful scream. **

**She felt like she was being torn in two, the pain wouldn't stop, and he wouldn't stop. Repeatedly he thrust himself in to her virgin body. Grunting in pleasure while she cried in pain. The beast's fangs started to elongate. With one last thrust Sesshoumaru's beast suddenly bit in to the nap of her neck injecting his youki in to her body marking her as his. She didn't scream, something that should have been a painful stage wasn't -she was in shock. Her body shut down completely then he was gone.**

**She woke up and found herself laying on the grass.**

"**How the-"**

**Then the memories started to come back. She released a choking sob as the images flashed through her mind, she tried to sit up only to cry out in pain. When she looked between her thighs there was dry blood and something else that was white. Her eyes widen in recognition of what the substance was. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she painfully crawled back in to the hot spring to clean the evidence of what happened only an hour earlier. She put her shaky hand over her womb as it began to glow a blue hue and healed the torn tissue. She slowly came out of the hot spring drying herself only to clothe herself afterwards. She couldn't think straight she had to leave this place immediately. The only place she could think of was the well.**

**He woke up with a start a thin sheet of sweat covered his body, looking around quickly he noticed he was in his chamber. What startled him though, he could remember his beast taking over. He could hear his beast growling in satisfaction but Sesshoumaru didn't know why. The last time he went in to blood lust he was covered in blood when he woke up. But this time there was no blood but the smell of sakura blossoming in the spring. He was utterly con fused.**

**She trembled as she climbed out of the well and then sealed it with her miko powers. Knowing full well that InuYasha would come through the well ranting why she left.**

"**Now you can't…" Kagome whispered as more tears streamed down her flush cheeks from her sapphire rimmed sliver orbs. She quietly walked in to the house when she noticed a note on the kitchen counter. Kagome took a deep breath when she finished reading the letter it was from her mother. They wouldn't be back for another two weeks.**

" **Great…just what I need." she said as she crumpled the letter throwing it to the floor. The day she needed her mothers guidance, she was not there for her. She numbly walked up the stairs to her bedroom dropping her yellow bag on the floor before e sank in to her pink bed. She flipped over facing the ceiling, she gently laid a hand on her stomach.**

'**What will I tell mama? What if I'm pregnant?!'**

**Different thoughts kept entering her mind constantly. She wasn't ready for this she was raped, and most likely pregnant with **_**his**_** child. She didn't even know if the baby would come out as a hanyou or human since she was a miko. These worried thoughts t soon left her as she drifted off to sleep. A place away from all the pain.**

**Please give reviews good or bad I would really love to know what you think of it**

**Thanx! **

**I hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2: Wild Emotions

So sorry for the late update! I had a hard time uploading this chapter.

OMG I'm soooo happy everyone likes my story so far. This means a lot to me because I was scared you guys might not like it but I was wrong. Thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me it's very motivating to know someone wants me to write more now I know how other authors felt when I told them I loved their Fanfic.Thank so much !!.!!

Chapter 2:

As soon as Sesshoumaru woke up he started to feel different emotions running through him, but they weren't his. It was as if he could feel someone else's emotion but whose he did not know. First there was pain then sorrow, anger, confusion, and pain again. Suddenly the emotions stopped they disappeared all together. When he finished bathing and dressing he walked in to his study calling Jaken. There was a hesitant knock on the door before Jaken entered.

"S-Sesshoumaru sama what can this lowly servant do for you?" Jaken asked quickly

"How long have I been gone from the palace?"At first Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru strangely but spoke quickly in fear of the glare Sesshoumaru just sent him.

"About 3 to 4 hours milord" Jaken responded quickly

"That is all for now, make sure Rin is feed then sent to bed." Sesshoumaru stated uninterested.

"Yes Sesshoumaru sama" Jaken nodded t hen left.

Emptiness that was all he felt. He couldn't get rid of this feeling and this bothered him to no end. It felt like part of him was gone but, he knew not what it was.It was like reality came crashing down when her family finally came home, her mother noticed her sleeping on her pink bed. Two in a half weeks passed by and she didn't think of anything her mind was numb from the outside world. The only thing she did was eat, sleep, and bathe nothing more. It was like she was on auto pilot away from the real world. But when she woke up to find her mother sitting next to her and gently raking her fingers through her hair. She broke down catching her mother by surprise and told her mother everything that had happened to her. But the last thing Kagome said made her mother even more frightened.

"Mama I think-" Kagome sobbed as she tried to finish her sentence.

"Mama I think…I might be pregnant" Kagome whispered against Ms. Higurashi's lap.

Her mother knew if her daughter was pregnant Kagome wouldn't want to get an abortion because the child was also apart of her. Her mother felt helpless she couldn't protect her only daughter and neither could InuYasha.

"Kagome sweetie…does anyone else know?" Kagome's mother questioned

"No…I left before anyone could come and I sealed the well so InuYasha wont be able to come through, I can't face him right now or my other friends either,"

"Mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are you mad at me?" Kagome hiccupped through her tears

"No! Kagome don't ever think that none of this is your fault you didn't ask for this so don't blame yourself!"

"Okay mama, thank you I really needed that" Kagome whispered as she dozed off to sleep again.

Everyone was in panic mode Kagome was missing and no one knew why. The group only noticed when InuYasha came back from hunting and pointed out Kagome's disappearance. Sango mentioned Kagome going to the hot spring and went to go get her only to find Kagome's bag there.

"Where the hell is she I leave for a couple of hours and she's gone?!" InuYasha vented his anger and frustration out on the group.

Before Shippou squeaked that Kagome could have gone through the well to get more ramen. That was the whole reason InuYasha went hunting in the first place, they were low on food supplies. As soon as Shippou mentioned the well InuYasha left without saying a word running towards the well. When the group reached the well no one was there.

"Where are they?!" asked a teary Shippou

Kirara ran towards the well jumping on the ledge mewing in response calling the group to come closer. Sango reaching the ledge of the well first, she looked into the depths of the well seeing InuYasha gripping the well's soil in his clawed hands in anguish.

"InuYasha what's wrong ?" Sango called out it seemed to have snapped him from deep thought. InuYasha didn't reply only jumped out of the well, his bangs covering his eyes and emotions. He only responded saying two words before he started walking towards the village.

"It's closed…" Everyone gasped

"No!" Shippou yelled as he burst into tears again

"But that's not possible!" Sango said in denial

"Yes it is" Miroku responded calmly That statement even made InuYasha stop and turn curiously toward the houshi as his ears tweaked showing he was listening.

"How?!" everyone yelled at once

"If Kagome is strong enough she should be able to seal the well, she has been in this era for at least 3 ½ years giving her enough exercise for her powers to grow. Therefore the well did not close on its own Kagome choose to, for what reason I do not know." Miroku stated calmly

"How can you be so damn calm Miroku?!-"

"Because InuYasha" Miroku said now becoming annoyed

"She still has the jewel shards, something must have happened for her to leave without telling us. Kagome would never do that so… all we need to do is wait no matter how long. Kagome would never shy away from her duties purposely"

3 ½ months later Kagome looked like she was at least 6 1/2 months pregnant. When her doctor asked her how far along in her pregnancy she was. She lied and told the doctor she didn't know, her pregnancy was moving much quicker than any normal human pregnancy. As Kagome and her mother went home from her first check up, they stopped by a baby shop. Ms. Higurashi knowing full well what her daughter wanted pulled out a credit and handed it to Kagome before she could question it .

"Mama…why does this credit card have my name on it? Kagome asked dumbly

"Because dear when you were born, your father and I always put away money for you. I once thought it could be for your college funds, but everything changed once you turned fifteen." her mother replied with unshed tears while Kagome burst into tears as she hugged her mother.

"Sorry about that I get all emotional from the pregnancy." Kagome laughed it off before quickly changing the subject.

All natural colors were purchased since the sex of the baby was unknown.

"I think it's a boy mama what about you? Kagome asked as she lovingly rubbed her swollen belly as her thoughts ran wild. Even though the father of her child was clueless to her pregnancy. She couldn't judge Sesshoumaru, it wasn't his fault but his beast's fault. She felt awful that Sesshoumaru didn't know that he now had an heir that was soon due to come in the world, even though she was 500 years in the future.

Her mother gave her a thoughtful look for a moment before she answered, snapping Kagome from her thoughts.

" I would like it to be a girl so we can play dress up with her but…I also think it's going to be a boy, Souta is going to be happy about that."

A Half month later winter had come early this year, it was snowing outside as Kagome stared out the window drinking hot tea. Kagome signed drinking warm tea, as warmth spread through her small body. Surprisingly enough the only thing Kagome thought about was her unborn child and nothing of her past adventures. She rubbed her hands on her round stomach thoughtfully.

"Guess your going to be a winter baby after all" Kagome whispered smiling.

But her smile soon turned in to a frown. Since morning she had been having uncomfortable aches, now it was past noon. Again she frowned at this, she knew the baby could come any day now since she was so big.

' But it couldn't be today?' Kagome thought denying the red flags.

A sharp pain shoot through her tiny form making her drop the tea cup shattering on the wood floor.

" Kagome are you ok-" Souta quickly ran over to his sister, seeing her bent over in pain.

" Sis you okay?!" He sounded frantic like a lost child he didn't know what to do, which was not making it any easier for Kagome.

" Mom something's wrong with Kagome!"

Rushed foot steps could be heard coming towards the living room.

" Souta go get Kagome's Hospital bag now meet us in the car!"

………………………………...

So …what do you think ?!

Please review I would love to know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3: LIFE

Chapter 3: Life

"Ahh…OH dman it!" her screams could be heard through the door as she lay on the hospital bed.

"Come on sweetie you can do it" Her mother tried to encourage, but it wasn't working.

"Shit" Kagome yelled as another wave of pain tore through her small body.

"Ma'am I think you should step outside" advised the doctor.

"She stays!" Kagome said through gritted teeth making it clear there was no room for argument.

"Okay now…just push slowly-not so fast or you might tear" the nurse instructed

"Another push come on…that's it I see the head it's almost over" the nurse said happily

With one last push Kagome slumped down exhausted from the birthing.

A loud wail was heard through out the birthing room.

"Congratulation's it's a boy!"

"I knew it" Kagome replied weakly before falling in to a light slumber hearing her little boy wail once more.

**oOo**

A couple of hours later

"Hmm…" Kagome was half awake when she heard her mother cooing at her child while Souta and her grandfather made faces. A smile appeared upon he lips as she witnessed the endearing love shown to her child by her loved ones. Her family; but now she had a little family of her own (her and her child) and her families support. When her mother finally looked up she smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead, how do you feel?" her mother asked

"Mmm… fine mom can I see him?"

"Oh of coarse!"

Ms. Higurashi gently placed the newborn in Kagome's awaiting arms. As Kagome pulled the soft blue blanket away from her son's head she amazingly discovered that her son wasn't human nor hanyou but a pure blood youkai at least from what she could tell. Kagome thanked the Gods where ever they were that her son's claws still didn't develop enough for the nurse's to take notice. But she could slightly make out faded markings on her son's face, arms, and hips.

'They probably thought it was a birth mark or something idiots' Kagome giggled to herself at the thought.

She then looked over her son he had ten fingers and toes and a head full of sliver hair with a tint of blue in it…

'Just like his father…'

Then she noticed his eyes started to open and gasped he had her eye's only to have specks of gold added to them.

"He has my eye's" Kagome said softly

"That's the first time he opened his eye's" her grandfather mentioned

Surprisingly he was taking it well considering his great-grandchild was a youkai and she knew how he felt about youkai.

"What are you going to name him Kagome?" Souta asked curiously

'I can bet he is wondering what his nephew would be able to do in a couple of years' Kagome thought to herself

"I think I'm going to name him Akio"

"Cool"

"Can we go home now mom? He is healthy and so am I"

"I'll go ask the doctor Kagome" her grandfather responded before leaving as her mother and brother followed, giving her some privacy to feed her son.

"Akio… the heir of the Western lands…and my son." Kagome whispered as she gazed at his features he was absolutely beautiful and his father knew nothing about him.

Akio's eye's shined in happiness gurgling as if he already knew what Kagome said

**oOo**

Sesshoumaru was furious, since his last blood lust occurred at least 6 months ago he felt empty hallow, like something was missing but still he knew not what his beast did. Centuries before when he was just a child his beast won control . At the time when he was younger he could only remember bits and pieces of what his beast did, like flash's of images of what his beast did. But this time it seemed his beast was determined in hiding what it did and he wanted to know

His beast was also acting very different now upon his court meetings, when the other Lords or Advisors would suggest candidates of females for him as mates or even for just pleasure, his beast would howl in rage and growl venomously in his mind at whoever suggested the idea. The first time it happened it had taken him a great deal of control so he wouldn't actually do what his beast had in mind. Once he almost did growl when one of the Lords daughters came along and started flirting out of the other Lords sight with him.

It took every grain of sanity to control his beast. This had never happened to him before he never lost control, and that was what enraged him the most. Now his beast was whimpering it didn't want to be here at the Palace of Moon, but somewhere else unknown to himself. He didn't know what to do to solve this problem, and Sesshoumaru always had an answer for everything…this time he didn't.

The only thing Sesshoumaru remembered that night was not by sight but smell. It smelled like Sakura blossoming in spring, the aroma was so familiar yet he could not put his finger on it.

"I will find out soon enough I promise you" Sesshoumaru stated, his words dripping with venom.

**oOo**

'"InuYasha it's dinner time, come down from the tree." Shippo yelled looking up at the branch InuYasha was sitting on.

InuYasha gave the well another glance before retreating to the village

As InuYasha walked into Kaede's hut he was greeted by his companions before he sat down to eat dinner. As soon as Shippo fell asleep Miroku and Sango had a determined look in their eyes.

"InuYasha you can't keep going on like this." Sango said eye's filled with pity

"Feh whatever…"

My friend day and night you stay by the well waiting for Kagome to come…we barely see you anymore. The only time we do see you is when it is time to eat and that's if you feel like coming" Miroku replied

"It's just that…I have a nagging feeling that something really bad happened to her. She would have at least told us she was leaving or she wouldn't have stayed this long on the other side of the well, it's been more than a damn year already!" InuYasha huffed in aggravation

' I know how you feel, but let's just say if-when Kagome comes back she'll be in for a surprise." Sango replied as she play with her wedding band on her left finger, a small smile graced her lips as she thought of Kagome's reaction

**oOo**

"Akio honey we have to go now." Kagome said folding her arms

"But Oka-san can't I train more with uncle Souta?" Akio asked innocently

Kagome huffed in defeat

"Fine" She said while walking towards the God Tree sitting by the roots to watch them 'train'.

Ever since Souta started taking Karate and Tai Quan Dou lesson's, Akio also wanted to learn how to fight. But given his age Kagome was reluctant at first for fear of him getting hurt. In reality Akio was almost one years old but looked like he was a four year old human boy…well with his concealment spell he did. Kagome had to conceal all of Akio's demonic features including his claws, pointy ears and demonic markings

'like his father' she thought warily

Akio looked exactly like his father, but his eye's. He inherited them from her only to have specks of gold added.

"Mother I am done for now where do you want to go?" he questioned

Kagome giggled in reaction he was so mature when he spoke sometimes Kagome felt like she was the child and he the adult.

Confused at his mother's behavior he asked "What is so funny?" turning his head to the side in a curious jester.

"Nothing…now let's go get you fitted for a kimono!" Kagome responded in a childish tone.

………………………………...

Please tell me what you think!.!

!!


	4. Chapter 4: Make A Wish

Hey!

I'd really like to thank everyone for their reviews they mean a lot to me. And I'm really happy that everyone told me what they thought, giving me they're opinions and ideas. I don't care if your comments are mean or good your just telling me what you think.;-; '-'

ENJOY!

Chapter 4: Make A Wish

"Mother what are you doing?" Akio asked,

"Grrr…" Akio growled softly in annoyance'

"Shii don't peek it's a surprise" Kagome whispered in her son's sensitive ears

He could smell burning wax and his whole family in their living room. But he didn't understand what was going on. Kagome quickly uncovered Akio's eye's when everyone yelled "Happy Birthday!" before his eye's had time to adjust to the sudden bright light again.

At first he was shocked only moments later he smiled at everyone

'So this was why Oka-san was in such a hurry to get me to go get measurements for my new kimono's'

"Sweetie blow out the candles and make a wish! And remember your not suppose to tell anyone or it won't come true."

Blowing out the candles his wish was made

'I wish I knew who father was…'

He remembered when he asked

"Where his father was?"

His mother's beautiful eye's glazed over in a dazed state. There. was pain in her eye's something that he had never witnessed before. And only this question needed to be asked and his mother was filled with pain. From that day on he would never ask her of his father again for fear of bringing more pain to his mother.

At the time he had been so curious and confused when he saw all the children at the park with their mother …and father. A figure that was not in is life. The only male role models he had to look up to was his uncle Souta who taught him how to fight and pull pranks on his great-grandfather. His great grandfather was old and a bit senile but always taught him about history no matter how old Akio really was he advanced much faster than any human child could possibly with strength and intelligences. From his mother telling him stories of Feudal Era to his great-grandfather who taught him everything about magic, demons and holly power's.

What he wondered was why was he so different, his mother in her own right was very strong he as her son didn't know the limit to her powers. Even Souta was strong and his aura was similar to his mother's, but on a much smaller scale that he was sure of. He knew he was different, and with that knowledge he knew that he must have inherited many of his traits from his father's side of the family, that was the only assumption his little mind could come up with. The only thing he knew was he was a spitting image of his father only to have his mother's eye's. And his name was Sesshoumaru. Or he thought it was since he heard his mother whisper the name in her sleep.

As all these thoughts swarmed through his little mind he was quickly snapped from his deep thoughts when his mother hugged him. Akio's eye's softened before he quickly squeezed his beautiful orbs shut and hugged his mother back with his tiny arms and laid his head at the crook of her neck breathing in her scent. He loved her fresh scent as it always comforted him in his times of need and even when he wanted to go to sleep.

"Your one years old!" Kagome stated happily mindful of her son's sensitive ears.

When the cake was cut and everyone received a piece, Souta was the first one to hand his presents to Akio. As he unwrapped the presents carefully his uncle Souta explained what the items were.

"Now that's a training outfit and a training sword made out of bamboo so it's very durable and you don't have to worry about breaking it too easily. You can practice with this until you are ready for a real sword which might not be anytime soon." his uncle stating the obvious

His great-grandfather then stepped forward handing Akio a wrapped present.

"Oh god I hope it's not one of his mummified hands again…" Kagome whispered backing away slowly

"Mmm…what's that I didn't quite catch that-" Kagome's grandfather question squinting his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing!"

Akio momentarily ignored his mother and great-grandfather and was fixated on opening the present his great-grandfather gave him. His eye's gleamed with surprise and excitement, he gave a toothy grin.

Kagome gasped

"Grandpa?! I can't believe you why would you give him that, it's dangerous!"

"He's a smart boy and he can protect himself with it ! Especially where he is going to go.-Ah no respect for your elders"

"So much for a practice sword…" muttered Souta to himself

Kagome glared at her grandfather

"Mother it's only a small katana and where will I be going?"

Everyone looked nervous neglecting to answer Akio's question.

"Well?.."

"Sweetie I was going to tell you later…but seeing as how someone couldn't stop themselves from _speaking _Kagome said giving her grandfather a death glare.

"Remember all the bed time stories I told about how a young girl fell down the well and her adventures?"

Akio nodded

"Well…" Kagome hesitated to answer

"That was me Akio, like in the story it all started on my 15th Birthday."

Kagome looked at her son anticipating his reaction, surprisingly it was impassive and calm.

"So that's why you brought me all those kimono's correct?" Akio asked

Kagome nodded and pulled her present that was hiding behind her, it was the smallest one out of everything Akio had received so far.

"This is from your grandmother and I" Kagome explained as she handed him the small rectangular package.

Opening the small box Akio discovered a thick masculine white gold chain with a royal blue gem shaped in to a crescent moon hanging in the middle.

"This necklace does not only represent who you are but it will also protects you. I infused my miko powers with the necklace, so…if you ever are in danger in anyway it will protect until I arrive" Kagome explained

"Thank you"

Akio got up and gently hugged his grandmother before hugging his mother in appreciation.

Kagome gently took the necklace from Akio and placed it around his neck

"It will not break because it is laced with my miko powers and never and I mean never take off this necklace under any circumstance understand ?" Kagome asked gently cupped his youthful cheek only to start running her fingers through Akio's sliver mane in a loving manner.

Akio only nodded in response as his eye's slid closed and almost purred in delight. Only his mother knew his secret weakness, now everyone knew witnessing their adorable interactions from a mother and her loving child.

Kagome's index finger glided over Akio's crescent moon, he started to glow a neon blue from his mothers powers activating the necklace's protection. Everyone gasped in awe at the sight.

oOo

"I'll come back, but I don't know when mama" Kagome whispered in to her mothers hair as they hugged

After many more tears, hugs and kisses Kagome finally found the courage to open the well house doors and closed them behind Akio and herself.

Signing Kagome bent down on one knee facing her son. He eyed her innocently in question.

"Akio whatever happens on the other side of the well, know that I love you no matter what…okay?" Kagome whispered as a single tear ran down her flushed cheeks.

Akio's little clawed hand reached up and gently brushed away the tear his mother produced, he hated it when she cried.

"Why do you cry Oka-san? Wont your friends be happy that you came back?"

"Because…I left without them knowing" Kagome said guilt was eating at her thoughts

Standing up she held her yellow bag on one shoulder and picked her son up with her other arm.

"Hold on tight"

Akio quickly wrapped his little arms around his mother's slender neck as Kagome swung one and jumped in to the depth of the well. The familiar blue flashed embraced them as if welcoming them back from their long awaited arrival. Kagome jumping down the well with Akio willingly, broke the seal she had placed when the incident had occurred.

Looking up Kagome saw clear blue sky and smiled breathing the fresh cleansing air once again.

'God I missed this a lot'

Excitement burst in to her, she really felt at home in the Feudal Era even though she was born in the modern world where technology thrived but nature didn't, it only got smaller everyday

"Akio you can open your eye's now" Kagome whispered in to her son's sensitive ears

Akio opened his eye's blinking them once or twice only to look above his eye's gleamed with curiosity as he looked around the old well vines swirled around the wood unlike in the future they were thicker. Akio still holding on to his mother smiled. Setting Akio on his feet he easily jumped out of the well waiting for his mother.

"If only I could do that…" Kagome mumbled to herself, grabbing at the vines to climb up.

Finally at the top Kagome let out a breath

"Wow I forgot how refreshing it was here…and how heavy this bag was" Kagome said leaning against the side of the well to sit down dumping the bag next to her.

"Sweetie come here for a second" Kagome called

Akio turned around walking towards his mother

'He really does belong here' she loved him so much no matter who his father was, Akio was her heart her child.

Akio sat down on her lap waiting for his mother to speak.

"When you see a hanyou with sliver hair and puppy ears …well that's your uncle .But he doesn't know that so whatever he says don't say anything back okay? Mmm…he's a little thick headed"

Looking up in a different direction Akio pointing a finger towards a running red clad figure asking

"You mean him?"

Kagome gasped and stood up quickly standing before Akio protectively Kagome knew she would be seeing everyone soon but she didn't expect it to be right after they came back.

InuYasha skidded to a stop and stared wide eyed at her

"Kagome…" InuYasha barely whispered, but Kagome heard him.

"Hello InuYasha" she said with a sad smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5: Why She Left

Disclaimer:J I do not own InuYasha But I really wished I could have Sesshoumaru at least he would definitely be enough in my opinion!

But I do own Akio he's so kawii!!

OMG I am so happy everyone likes my FanFic!! Please always feel free to tell me what you think even if its bad your only telling me what you think honestly. Okay no more talking!!

ENJOY!

Chapter 5: Why She Left

InuYasha took a step forward closer to Kagome, only then did he notice movement behind her. He saw a little boy-no youkai step away from behind Kagome's form to stand beside her. What shocked him was the royal blue crescent moon on his forehead, he was a spitting image of Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha lifted his nose in to the air giving a sniff, the child's sent smelled like Kagome's and Sesshoumaru, suddenly the missing pieces of the puzzle started to fall in to place. InuYasha's expression went from shock to anger and finally rage.

"What the hell is going on Kagome?! TELLME NOW"

Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara finally arrived at the scene only to witness InuYasha's anger and confusion. Just as Shippo was about to jump towards Kagome in joy not noticing the curious child next to Kagome. InuYasha pulled him back by the tail, keeping him from his mother figure.

Everyone stared at the little boy standing next to Kagome's mid thigh grabbing on to her thin black sweater in caution. He had sliver hair with a tint of blue, demonic marking stating his rank in the youkai society signifying him as a Taiyoukai and blue sliver eye's with a hit of gold. He had a silk kimono on with a black dragon running down from the back of his right shoulder to the front of his right chest. They all snapped out of their thoughts in complete shock at Kagome's words.

"He's my son…"

Everybody gasped as Akio just stared curiously at their reaction.

"InuYasha please let go of Shippo…" Kagome whispered weakly

"No! what the hell is going on?!" InuYasha screamed

"Everything will e explained soon enough now let-go -of -Shippo or I will say the S word" Kagome warned

"Feh here" InuYasha dropped Shippo only to scramble towards Kagome.

Shippo burst in to tears once again missing the presence of Kagome for more than a year, Kagome hugged her kit tightly feeling the guilt wash over her for leaving him behind.

"Why'd you leave us?…Why'd you leave me?!" Shippo questioned in a confused tone sniffing quietly.

"Shippo honey I didn't leave because I didn't want to stay with you I promise…I would like you to meet someone okay, someone important" Kagome asked

"Okay" whispered Shippo

"Shippo this is my son Akio"

"Akio this is Shippo he is like a son to me as you know"

"I guess you can consider each other brothers or friends I suppose. Why don't you two go play in the fields?"

"Okay" both responded in union.

Kagome watched them run off in to the fields, finally she turned around towards her friends.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Feh whatever…"

Kagome made sure to sit with the group far enough so Akio and Shippo wouldn't hear their conversation, but close enough where she could keep an eye on them if any danger was near.

"Kagome please tell us what happened, why did you leave? Was Akio the reason you left in the first place?" Sango practically begged

"Yes and no…I didn't leave because of Akio I left because of what happened to me" Kagome replied

Everyone was quiet including InuYasha anticipating her answer.

"I…I was raped"

Tears weld up in Sango's eye's as Miroku's fists clenched in anger holding Sango's hand seeking comfort. But InuYasha had the worst reaction of all.

"I knew it! I knew that bastard would do something like this, he's a spitting image of that bas-"

"He is still my son now calm down before I make you" Kagome replied harshly

"Akio doesn't know anything about this he is an innocent child, he didn't ask for this to happen. So keep your mouth shut InuYasha"

Taking a deep breath Kagome began to answer Sango's question once again.

"I went home as soon as it happened, I couldn't think straight and home was the only place I could think of. I sealed the because I knew InuYasha would come after me. Then…I found out I was pregnant and now here I am."

"How can you be so calm about all of this?!" InuYasha raised his voice but was mindful of the children.

"Because InuYasha…He didn't know what he was doing -"

"What do ya mean he didn't-shut up InuYasha!"

"His beast was controlling him, like your beast did to you except your beast went in to bloodlust where as Sesshoumaru's…you already know. That's why I will not balm him, he probably still doesn't even know what he did. InuYasha you never remembered what your beast did either."

"Are you going to stay here?" Miroku asked the one question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Why do you think I brought that huge yellow bag with me Miroku?" Kagome laughed at his expression

That was the first time Kagome laughed since she came back to the Feudal Era. The mood seemed to lighten up after Kagome's laughter.

"Akio Shippo come here" Kagome called watching them jog towards her direction

"Yes Oka-san?"

"What happened Kagome?" they questioned

"Akio I wanted to introduce you to everyone."

Akio stepped forward and stared

"I know mother that is InuYasha with the puppy ears, Sango and the hentai Miroku right? You told me in your stories."

Everyone started to laugh at what Akio innocently stated and it which was so true.

"Lets go to the village" Kagome suggested she couldn't wait to see Kaede.

oOo

He scanned the area as he patrolled his lands everything was more quite now since Naraku's defeat and the Miko's disappearance but he didn't bother to ask InuYasha, that would mean he needed InuYasha's help in gathering information and that he was supposedly interested in the Miko.

'This Sesshoumaru would never be interested in a human let alone a Miko, even with her short kimono that left nothing to imagine of her long toned legs that could wrap easily around - what am I thinking?!'

He stopped abruptly, suddenly he felt a rush of foreign emotions running through him. The same feeling as the day his beast was released. The emotions he once again felt were not his, this he knew. Relief, happiness, surprise then sadness poured in to him to no end this angered him immediately it was like feeling someone else's emotions

'But how can this be, how is it possible and whose emotions am I feeling?!" Sesshoumaru thought angrily

His anger grew something was happening to him that he could not explain nor control it. His thoughts were interrupted by one of his stationery soldiers .

"Sesshoumaru-sama there has been a sighting of a demon that has been attacking innocent civilians through out the villages, and now it is heading towards InuYasha's forest . What are your orders mi Lord?"

"I will take care of the problem." Sesshoumaru answered before racing off towards InuYasha's forest not sparing his soldier another glance.

The only reason he was willing to go after the youkai that was disturbing his territory; instead of assigning the measly task to one of the soldiers. Was so he could keep his mind off what was happening to him for a while with no solution to it. He could also vent his anger on the youkai that dared to attack his territory.

'And if that doesn't work I'll simply _play with InuYasha a little.'_

_-Kaede's Hut-_

_Kagome and Sango made themselves comfortable sitting on one of the cushions in Kaede's hut. _

"_So I see I wasn't the only on busy" Kagome said eyeing the wedding band on Sango's finger._

_Sango automatically blushed at Kagome's comment, while Miroku smirked at Kagome's comment._

"_Well…we are engaged only, since we wanted to wait for you and then get married" Sango replied her face was red as a tomato when she finished speaking._

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry for making you wait!" Kagome felt guilty finding out the only reason they didn't officially tie the knot was because of her._

'_They must have had faith in me and believed I would come back eventually.' Kagome thought sadly_

"_But I want to help with the wedding decorations please!" Kagome begged_

" _Well I don't know" Sango replied posing as if she was really debating on saying yes_

"_I mean you are going to have a lot of things to joggle and all…especially being my maid of honor!" Sango giggled _

"_Of coarse you can!" they both squealed in excitement as they hugged each other making InuYasha's ears flatten at their high pitch._

"_Miroku lets go outside to the kids, they obviously need their girl time" InuYasha suggested while dragging Miroku by the collar not giving him a choice._

_Both girls laughed at the sight as Kaede stepped in to the hut after InuYasha and Miroku left._

"_Oh Kaede I missed you so much! Where were you just now?" Kagome asked hugging Kaede's fragile body._

"_I was out picking herbs near the forest, ye have been gone for such a long time now, are ye alright?" Kaede asked concern showed through her one good eye_

"_Yes, I'm fine now Kaede don't worry"_

"_So how has life been with Akio" Sango asked curiously_

'_Who is this Akio ye speak of Sango?" Kaede questioned only to be interrupted_

_There was a loud crash outside the hut. Villager's could be heard 'youkai' while a loud roar vibrated through the ground._

_Kagome ran with inhuman speed outside towards the crash stunning Sango and Kaede momentarily at her display._

_As Kagome ran towards the scene, she felt a pulse at the nape of her neck but ignored it determined to see to her son's safety._

_oOo _

_He didn't care if the bastard didn't know what he was doing, that still wasn't an excuse for what he did to Kagome. She was like a sister to him now and his instincts told him to protect her no matter what._

'_The next time I see him, he will pay for what he did.' InuYasha thought angrily_

_His anger soon ebbed away as he stared at Akio and Shippo playing tag one of Kagome's modern games._

_Akio was wining. But he could see Akio slow down a couple of times so Shippo could catch him._

'_I can't believe I'm actually an uncle, Akio is my nephew…'_

_Miroku sensed InuYasha's anger fade away and released a sign of relief. He knew why InuYasha was anger and he couldn't blame him. He felt the same way but did nothing trusting Kagome's judgment._

_Akio was chasing Shippo playfully when he suddenly stopped and growled._

"_Something is coming"_

_Alerting everyone, InuYasha unsheathed Tetsaiga silently cursing at himself for not sensing the youkai earlier. Miroku readied his staff, both not expecting what Akio did next._

_He pulled out his katana that his great-grand father gave him on his birthday, it glowed a blue hue just like Kagome's power's as his left hand dripped with poison like acid. He dropped in to a fighting stance preparing for battle._

_InuYasha gapped at Akio's actions._

"_What the hell?!"_

_Miroku was at a loss for words_

_Akio ignored him focusing on the target that came barreling through the tree's ready to attack._

_oOo_

_As he followed the demons trail which was obvious to even the human eye. He stride by broken tree's and large footprints on the soil. He was nearing the end of the trail he heard a not so welcomed familiar voice yell._

"_What the hell?!"_

_Then a loud crash that shook the ground beneath his feet as he stepped in to the clearing no one noticed him as everyone including himself stared at the little boy dodging the large demons clawed hands only to be sliced off by the little boy's whip causing the demon to yell in agony. _

_Witnessing the attack Sesshoumaru's eye's widened in disbelief the boy had the ability to us the acidic poison like whip, only certain powerful youkai from his mother's side were able to perform this attack. From what he was aware of there was no other beside his mother and him that could perform this attack. And this little youkai could perform the attack at such a young age that even he himself could not accomplish. Now Sesshoumaru was determined to find out who this pup was he had to be a relative of his somehow. The question was how come he didn't know about the pup and what was he doing here with InuYasha._

_The boy wasted no time in cutting the youkai down turning him in to ashes. He couldn't see the child's face his back was faced to him._

_oOo_

_Kagome ran quickly to her son and hugged him tightly to her form. Looking over to Miroku she noticed Shippo hiding behind his robe_

"_I'm glad your okay " Kagome whispered _

"_Oka-san…someone else is also here" Akio stated feeling his mother's form go rigid._

_InuYasha quickly turned around looking for the threat only to find Sesshoumaru staring at the back of Akio's form._

"_You bastard!" InuYasha yelled running towards Sesshoumaru swinging his Tetsaiga recklessly to meet thin air. Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the field with Tokijin unsheathed. But his attention remained at the little boy 's sliver head, the miko held him from his sight._

"_Whose pup is that?" Sesshoumaru asked uninterested hiding his curiosity_

'_Guess Kagome was right he doesn't remember shit' "None of your damn business you ass-hole!" InuYasha yelled charging towards Sesshoumaru's once again, only to be back handed by Sesshoumaru slamming against a tree knocking him unconscious. It seemed Sesshoumaru was not playing anymore he wanted his answer. He-sheathed Tokijin advancing towards the pup and Miko, only to be blocked by the Taije and Houshi._

_Raising a perfect brow he stared at the humans before him. Taking two steps back he evaded the Taije's large weapon (hiraikoutsu) effortlessly Growling in annoyance he had enough of these foolish games, this human dared to attack his person. He was ready to kill the Taije if it wasn't for the Miko's words. _

"_He's my son" the Miko whispered diverting her glazing orbs from his glare._

_--_

_So! What do you think?!…I know a little cliffy okay big cliffy sorry;-;_

_Gah I love everybody's review YEAH!_


	6. Chapter 6: Akio

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha_

_But I do own Akio. That cutie is mine!!_

_I would like to thank everybody for their reviews and support I loved the all!_

_I am so happy that everyone is telling me what they think in their reviews_

_Chapter 6__: Akio_

"_You lie he is a full blooded youkai that is not possible." Sesshoumaru disclaimed sniffing the air lightly to decipher the pup's unique smell._

'_He did indeed smell like the Miko and…himself?!' his thoughts screamed as his beast tried to take control of him once again. _

"_How is this possible?!…Miko explain NOW to this Sesshoumaru how he is my pup?!" Sesshoumaru snarled red started to seep in to his amber hue eye's._

_At Sesshoumaru's statement the little boy turned quickly to face him, both stared at each other wide eyes speechless. _

'_His eye's are like the Miko's'_

_The pup had his crescent moon on his forehead signifying him as his heir Sesshoumaru stepped forward towards the pup a barrier was erected immediately around the pup._

"_Don't touch him" Kagome warned before she stood up walking in front of Akio blocking him from Sesshoumaru's sight._

"_Akio go play with Shippo, Sango and Miroku will take you two, to the open fields." _

_Akio only nodded in response as much as he wanted to stay with his mother he knew to obey his mothers words or there would be trouble. He walked over towards Sango and Miroku's tense forms._

"_Are you sure about this Kagome?" Sango asked hoping she'd say no_

_Kagome nodded her head in response but kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru._

"_It's okay Sango leave with Miroku and the children."_

"_Kagome!-you too InuYasha leave or I'll say __**it**__" InuYasha's ears automatically flattened at her words._

_She could see the gash on his forehead from being smacked against the tree._

'_He must have fell unconscious, at least the gash stopped bleeding'_

_InuYasha finally left but not before threatening Sesshoumaru's life if he hurt Kagome in anyway._

_Once the group left there was a long period of silence between them. Sesshoumaru decided to speak first _

"_Explain to this Sesshoumaru how he has a pup with out his knowing, and you a human that has never been intimate with this Sesshoumaru has bore him a pup. A full blooded youkai at that._

_Again there was a long pause of silence before Kagome _

"_When was the last time you…lost control?"_

"_Do not speak in riddles Miko you test my patience's"_

"_When was the last time you lost control of your beast?!"_

"_What does that have to-" Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly as he thought back to that very day. Images started to flash through his mind. The hot spring-Kagome's form- her under him begging him to stop. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in realization at what he did, what his beast did. Such a disgraceful and dishonorable act was committed by the Lord Of the Western Land's the very Taiyoukai that enforced these laws._

'_That was where all the emotions came from they were hers' _

_His eyes were still slightly wide in shock , Kagome took this as a sign of recognition, he remembered that very day where Akio her innocent son was conceived._

"_I…I-forgive me" Sesshoumaru whispered surprising Kagome that he was asking for forgiveness._

"_It's okay there's nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault your beast took over it was not your decision…"_

"_Besides I don't regret having Akio that's for sure-"_

"_Akio…that's his name?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Again there was an uncomfortable silence._

"_Would you like to meet him I mean, I know you saw him but I mean talk to him?…"_

"_Yes"_

"_Okay than follow me please." Kagome spoke softly_

_oOo_

"_Akio sweetie come here."_

"_Yes Oka-san?"_

"_I want you to meet your…father Sesshoumaru."_

_Turning around blue/sliver eye's with a hint of gold meet deep amber eye's._

_Nodding his head in respect._

"_Hello my name is Akio." _

_On the outside Akio looked calm with the presence for his new found father, but on the inside he Akio was practically bursting with joy. His wish had come true just like he wanted, even better than he wanted. _

"_How old are you?"_

"_I just turned one today" Akio responded. Sesshoumaru had no idea how to speak or even act towards a pup let alone his. He studied Akio's noticing he inherited his features, his looks only to have Kagome's his mother's eye's blue/sliver eye's with specks of gold added. No one knew he had an heir that could possibly endanger him. He witnessed Akio slaughter a rogue youkai he knew Akio could at least defend himself at such a young age himself that Sesshoumaru was sure of. _

"_How did you learn to defend yourself?"_

"_Mother and uncle taught me."_

_At his answer Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly sculptured brow in question._

"_InuYasha and your mother taught-"_

"_No…Oka-san's brother Souta which is my uncle, today was my first time meeting InuYasha same as you."_

"_Where have you been this whole time?"_

"_I lived with mother and her family."_

"_And where is that?" Sesshoumaru asked _

"_I can't tell you."_

'_smart pup'_

_As much as it annoyed Sesshoumaru that Akio was purposely avoiding his questions and refusing to give him information, but at the same time he felt pride knowing that his pup was being cautious and not giving important information to a person he barely knew as much as the thought stung him._

"_Very well…I require to speak to your mother."_

_Akio left understanding what his father meant. Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome as she leaned against a tree._

_He could smell his mark that his beast placed on her. The mark that made her his mate. He cursed himself for not noticing her scent earlier but he was too interested in who Akio was. Stepping closer instantly not noticing his own movements he leaned even closer bringing his nose to the nap of her slender neck. He sniffed quietly seeing their mating mark was only half complete. Two sliver scars marked her junction. She also had to mark him in order to complete their bond. _

_He pulled away as soon as he heard Kagome's breath hitch. Looking in to her blue/sliver eyes, she turned her head to the side completely avoiding eye contact. It angered him that she would not look at him. As though it disgusted her._

"_Look at me."_

_She refused_

_Curling his clawed finger under her chin he gently pulled her face towards his their nose's almost touching intimately. Suddenly she pushed him away turning away from his form breathing hard._

" _I'm…sorry it's just…ever since that __**day **__I don't like anyone touching me."_

_At her statement he felt a knot in his chest form an ache he felt…pain, guilt for what he had done it didn't matter that his beast was the one to actually commit the incident. It was his fault for not having enough control to stop his beast from letting it do what it wanted. He had not felt these lost emotions since he was a pup. _

_He didn't even understand why he touched her, he just felt the need to comfort her and touch her or should he say his beast._

"_This Sesshoumaru can assure you that no such actions will happen to your person…again , from anyone else and __**I."**_

"_**Kagome…"**_

_**She finally looked up; her blue/sliver eyes glistened with unshed tears.**_

_**Sesshoumaru was taken aback from her beautiful blue/sliver orbs, shining from unshed tears. Hr felt a spark of anger at himself knowing he was the cause of her pain. He was disgusted with himself. His beast not only forced her in to having intercourse, but also marked her as his mate without his knowledge. But also took away her decision in her own life, their mating bond no matter how weak it was, was an eternal commitment they would be bonded even after death they would only have each other.**_

"_**Sesshoumaru…before when you asked why Akio was a full youkai instead of an hanyou at least, I didn't tell you." Kagome only brought this up because she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes tint red in anger wondering what he was thinking about that could make him so angry. She decided to interrupt his thoughts seeing how he was only getting worse by the second.**_

"_**If my theory is correct the combination of your youki and my miko powers might have equaled to Akio becoming a full youkai"**_

"_**I never heard of a miko and youkai pairing having a child so we are probably the first. And Akio also has a combination of our powers."**_

_**That caught Sesshoumaru's attention immediately making him wonder just what his-their pup was capable of.**_

'_**He has your youki poisonous-acidic whip yet he can fuse purification energy with it at will. Akio also can heal faster than any youkai possible because of the combination of your blood and my miko powers. He can transfer his purification energy into a weapon he is holding at any time. And he can set up barrier, fly, and run like hell." Kagome took deep breaths as she finally finished saying some of the things Akio could do.**_

"_**I can go on forever on what Akio can do, he is very powerful even for a child at his age."**_

_**Sesshoumaru was astonished and this made it all the more interesting in sparing with Akio to see what he was capable at first hand.**_

"_**Akio will need to be introduced in to the youkai society." Sesshoumaru already dreaded even mentioning it.**_

"_**What! Why?!" Kagome yelled**_

_**Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from actually physically flinching as his sensitive ears started ringing from her questioning.**_

"_**The other three Lords need to know about my heir and…my mate."**_

_**Kagome's face turned pale.**_

"_**Not to mention all the preparations that would have to be made, you and Akio would have to be trained properly and move into the palace --"**_

"_**Wait hold on a second rewind what the hell do you mean train and move in?!"**_

_**Sesshoumaru ignored her tone and question; and continued.**_

"_**Akio must be introduced to the youkai society and you too…weather it was by force or not you are still my mate and the Lady of the Western Lands" Sesshoumaru said softly**_

_**Kagome wanted to scream in frustration of what Sesshoumaru said. So many things happened today, to many to count.**_

_**What do you think?!**_

_**I sooooo want to know what you all think.**_

_**Akio is adorable! Just like his daddy.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

T-T Please don't be mad…PLEASE!!L My brother took my laptop before I updated my FanFic (tears)

I really hope everyone is not mad okay maybe a little…gah SORRY.

Chapter 7: Questions…

"If…I…agree to come to your palace with Akio I also want Shippo come with us he is like a son to me." Kagome said awaiting Sesshoumaru's answer .

Sesshoumaru felt his beast growl possessively at having to share his mate with someone else, but relented since the kitsune was to young of age to be of any threat. Besides he would expect the same from Kagome when it came to excepting Rin.

Excepting the kitsune Sesshoumaru agreed to Kagome's small demand knowing full well she would not have come willingly if he had said no. Both decided to slowly walk back to the village, when Kagome suddenly stopped. Sesshoumaru also stopped staring curiously at Kagome waiting for her to speak.

"How did you get your arm back?"

Sesshoumaru repressed a sign only to answer her question.

"I regenerated my arm back…"

"But why didn't you do that before?"

"It takes a great amount of youki to regenerate a body part, it also depends how large the wound is since the bone also needed to be regenerated. Therefore I could not restore my arm when Naraku was still roaming the lands freely leaving me in a state of…a weakened period. "

"Oh…"

He didn't even know why he so willing to tell her all these things, Sesshoumaru never had any patience's for others let alone his…mate. It seemed today Sesshoumaru had spoken more than he ever did in a decade. But at the same time he felt he needed to explain certain things to Kagome for future reference.

Sesshoumaru resumed walking only to have Kagome run to catch up to his pace. The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence.

As soon as they stepped in to the village boundary something clashed against the miko's arm, but her arm was wrapped protectively with her miko powers, creating a form of shield not letting the katana pierce her.

"Nice try Akio but you didn't catch me"

"I know Oka-san"

Sesshoumaru wondered why he couldn't sense Akio coming towards them but then again he is his pup. He would most definitely be powerful with his combination of youki and holy powers. But why would he dare attack his mother.

"Pup explain your actions now." Sesshoumaru demanded forcefully, he did not show any emotions but inside he was boiling with anger even though Akio was their pup he felt threatened that he would attack Kagome. He had to control his beast from teaching the pup a lesson for trying to attack his mother. But he wanted to wait first and hear what the pup had to say.

"Sesshoumaru we do this all the time, it prepares me for a surprise attack and it trains Akio to mask his scent, powers, and presence. He covers his scent, presence and power with his youki, and he layers it over with his holy powers purifying any evidence that he was even there"

"You did well Akio I did not notice you until the last second it looks like your getting better!" Kagome praised planting a kiss directly on Akio's crescent moon, pulling away she dapped his little nose with her index finger and giggled

"Thank you Oka-san"

Sesshoumaru was amazed that his pup…their pup at such a young he knew how to handle a katana almost expertly let alone handle his powers too. He was not even allowed to touch a katana until he reached the age of ten human years excluding his pups additional powers. Memories of his past flashed through his mind as he watched Kagome give Akio a gentle caress.

-Flash Back-

Sliver hair with a tint of blue brushed past his small shoulders as he glided through the fields enjoying the chase. As he moved towards his prey, he quickly but quietly jumped over the tall grass and swiped his little hands only to catch air. He growled in frustration, it quickly died down when his prey landed on the tip of his prefect little nose. Crossing his beautiful amber eyes to look at the snow white butterfly a soft laughter rang through the winds his little elfin ear tweaked slightly catching his attention. Turning his head the butterfly flu off he spotted his mother before yelling

"Oka-san!" running towards her; she caught him picking him up and swung him around before hugging him to her form.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing around here your not suppose to be outside of the palace ground not guarded you could have been attacked.

Pouting, Sesshoumaru thought over his mothers words; he quickly apologized before changing the subject.

"Oka-san where is father he is usually never gone this long?" little Sesshoumaru asked looking up towards his mother's beautiful eyes.

"Sesshoumaru your father is the Lord of the Western Lands he has great responsibilities and one day you will become the Lord of the Western Lands a fine Lord indeed." his mother giggled and tapped her pups nose with her index finger.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small tug on his white silk hakama's. Looking down her saw Akio tugging at his hakama's to get his attention.

"Why do we need to come with you?" Akio asked his head tilted curiously to the side in question.

Apparently Kagome must have told Akio their situation while Sesshoumaru was in a daze of flashbacks. Surprisingly Sesshoumaru bent on one knee facing his pup.

"You and your mother have to come to my palace this Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. You are my heir and your mother is my mate. You have to be introduced to the Youkai society." Sesshoumaru replied

"Wow…that's the first time I ever heard you speak more than two words." Kagome said watching Sesshoumaru stand up straight again.

"Mother does that make you the Lady of the Western Lands and me the prince?"

"Yes-I guess so." Kagome replied slowly glancing at Sesshoumaru to see if she was wrong.

"Come let us go to the old miko's hut" Sesshoumaru advised

When the three stepped in to the hut the Inu group stared at them, they didn't know how to react, InuYasha only scuffed at their reaction.

"Hi everyone" Kagome waved at them

Everyone seemed to respond to them in return; but InuYasha it seemed the only thing he could do was glare at Sesshoumaru with hatred.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the hut, they were not use to Sesshoumaru's presence near them unless it in combat. Plus the fact that Kagome just returned with her _son_ which was fathered by Sesshoumaru did not make anything go smoother if possible.

Everyone sat around the fire pit in the hut except for Sesshoumaru. He sat away from the group leaning against the wall with one knee bent with his arm hanging loosely over it. Akio stared curiously at the sight and looked at his father who decided to exclude himself from the group.

"Father?…"

Sesshoumaru sat stiff for a moment not sure how to react, he only knew he was a father for a couple of hours.

"Father?" Akio repeated sitting next to his father gaining his attention

"Why are you sitting here alone and not next to mother and me?" Akio asked innocently

Sesshoumaru looked at his pup…his pup; head bent in a curious jester to the side awaiting his answer.

"I am giving your Oka-san time with her companions"

"But uncle InuYasha is staying with Oka-san why can't you?"

Even though Akio's question's were out of curiosity they started to annoy Sesshoumaru quickly, which was a rare event in itself.

"InuYasha is her companion as well." Sesshoumaru responded uninterested

"But Oka-san is your mate-"

-SMACK-

"Hentai don't touch me again! God Miroku at least do that to Sango after all you are going to marry her!" Kagome yelled at Miroku

Akio mouth stayed open in shock at what the houshi did.

Sesshoumaru growled viciously Miroku's actions. His beast wanted to break free of Sesshoumaru's control, but held on tight.

"Houshi you will do well to remember the next time you touch my mate you will not be able to sire that…this Sesshoumaru can make sure." Sesshoumaru snarled

Miroku's sweat dropped upon hearing his threat knowing full well Sesshoumaru would very well carry it out.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama, but my hand is cursed I can not control it."

As soon as Miroku was done with his apology Sango hit him across his head with her hirakoustu knocking him out cold.

"Serves him right" mumbled InuYasha; who stayed quiet among the whole conversation.

"Sesshoumaru its okay" Kagome reassured him casually while digging through her big yellow book bag. With those simple words the red in Sesshoumaru's eye's started to seep out only to remain amber. Kagome was the only one to notice this.

'I wonder why?… '

--

_OMG please forgive!!_

_For the late chapter and… kinda sucky ending for this chapter._

_Please tell me what you think! _

_GOOD OR BAD DON'T CARE!!_


	8. Chapter 8: Presents

_Chapter 8__: Presents!_

_As Kagome dug through her big yellow bag Shippo immediately started to jump up and down._

"_Shhh!…Kagome did you bring some candy?" Shippo half yelled in excitement_

"_Of coarse!" Kagome squealed making Sesshoumaru and InuYasha almost wince physically_

_She opened a large plastic bag and gave a lollipop and a chocolate bar to Shippo and Akio._

"_Thank you" both responded at once while sitting next to each other enjoying their treats._

"_Your welcome"_

"_InuYasha I have something for you too." Kagome giggled as she watched InuYasha lift his nose sniffing, when he suddenly jumped up._

"_Ramen!"_

"_Oh thank Kami I thought I would never see my beloved Ramen again! Thank you Kagome!"_

_Kagome giggled at InuYasha's reaction. It seemed he momentarily forgot their situation._

_She handed two small white velvet boxes to Sango and Miroku awaiting their reactions._

_Both opened the boxes only to gasp in surprise._

"_Oh Kagome you shouldn't have!" Sango said pulling out a pearl necklace and earring's._

"_It's okay!…I hope you like them Sango." Kagome mumbled before Sango hugged her._

"_Why Lady Kagome you are too kind" Miroku responded getting up to embrace her but thankfully a low growl stopped his actions._

"_Miroku I hope you like these new prayer beads it took me a while to find just the right one's that fit your personality-"_

"_Besides being a pervert…" mumbled InuYasha but no one heard his mumble except for Sesshoumaru and he even had to agree with InuYasha on this one._

"_And the diamond stud earring's would look great on you too!" Kagome responded enthusiastically _

"_Of coarse!" Miroku cheered_

_Sesshoumaru stared at the gifts the miko- his mate presented to the Taiyji and Houshi and made him wonder if she was of noble blood. Some of the gifts seemed to cost a fortune yet here she was giving them to her group. The pearls came from the sea, their season was over; to purchase one must have been costly and the 'diamond studs' as his mate said, looked to be rare stone indeed. But how could she be of noble blood and allowed to roam the lands with a hanyou?_

_She was not even dressed as a noble her clothing seemed strange, tight to her body identifying her every curve to any male that dared to look at her form. Once he had thought her clothing could have come from where she lived but Edo Village had clothing like any other village and none of the goods she had brought with her were recognizable or were not near the village to be purchased. But Akio was dressed in a silk Kimono that only the Taiyoukai themselves could afford so it seemed Kagome was… hiding many secrets after all._

_His mind was spinning with all the unanswered questions he had. Soon he would have them answered. But he refrained from asking; now was not the right time. _

_Kagome then walked towards Kaede who had been quiet the whole time. _

'_Miroku and Sango must have filled her in on what has been going on' thought Kagome_

"_Here you go Kaede this is for you I hope you like it." Kagome said as she laid a large wrapped item before Kaede._

"_Ye did not have to do this Kagome…"_

"_Just open it ya old hag!" InuYasha yelled interrupting Kaede_

"_InuYasha! SIT! I won't have you saying things like that to Kaede or in front of the children" Kagome yelled _

_Muffled curses could be heard spouting from InuYasha mouth, Akio stared curiously._

"_Wench?" Akio repeated curiously not understanding what the word meant._

_Kagome gasped _

"_Akio please don't repeat InuYasha's words he is… a little too thickheaded to understand; cursing is bad okay honey?"_

"_What! I'll tell you whose f-"_

"_Half-breed close your mouth before I shut it for you, this Sesshoumaru will not have you corrupting our pup's mind" Sesshoumaru all but growled out._

_Kagome noticed the hint of possessiveness when Sesshoumaru said "our pup"_

_It touched her to know that he was already acknowledging Akio as their pup and he showed some sort if emotion even if it was a sense of possessiveness._

"_What does half-breed mean?" Akio stared curiously waiting for his parents to answer his question._

_For the first time in his long life Sesshoumaru was at a loss for words on how to even respond to Akio's question. _

_Even InuYasha remained quiet he also wanted to hear what Sesshoumaru had to say to the innocent question._

"_Oh for the love of god! One day… not even one day and you two are making me go crazy!" Kagome yelled_

_The angered miko stormed out the cozy hut in to the cold still clutching the small package in her hands but not__ before saying _

"_I'm going to take a walk"_

"_Oka-san is angry" Akio whispered petting Kilala on his lap by the fire pit._

"_Oh InuYasha is in trouble!" Shippo taunted_

"_Shut up squirt !" InuYasha yelled back childishly _

"_Now now boys must you always fight?"_

"_Shut up monk!"_

_In the mist of the argument and taunting no one noticed the Taiyoukai exit the hut except for a little pair of sapphire orbs. Akio smiled as his sire left to find his precious mother and experience her hellish anger._

_**oOo**_

_As soon as he stepped out of the small hut he tilted his nose up slightly getting a whiff of his mates delicate sent. Somehow he was already comfortable calling Kagome his mate and he didn't feel the least bit disgusted on being tied down to a human with out his consent. His youkai whimpered at Sesshoumaru's thoughts._

'_**Admit it, if you were looking for a mate you wouldn't have given our mate a second glance she not only meets our interest and desire but she exceeds them, she is the only female that has lived after attacking us and going against everything we wanted, her only flaw in your opinion is her humanly!'**_

'Shut up!' Sesshoumaru was quickly losing his patience's with his beast.

'At least this Sesshoumaru had enough honor to not force myself like a blood thirsty beast on an innocent onna, thus our son was conceived through her pain and innocence's. Sesshoumaru said in disgust and guilt.

New thoughts started to run through his mind, ignoring his beast pitiful whimpers of distress.

What if Akio found out how he was conceived, how would he react?

How could he have let this happen? He was Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands for a reason he had control and strength yet…when it came to this onna, this miko, this…Kagome it seemed all his barriers of defenses he developed over the years seemed non-existences when it came to Kagome. She was his weakness; Sesshoumaru never had a weakness now it seemed he had two; his mate and pup.

He couldn't think about this right now, he needed to find his mate. Following his mate's trail he noticed it was leading to the well. Immediately he sprinted in to action in a blur he reached the hill near the well. He signed as he saw her sitting by the well. His heart was beating fast and all because he thought she had left.

'What is this emotion?'

'_**fear'**_

'This Sesshoumaru does not fear anything'

'_**You may fear no one but the thought of OUR mate leaving us did, she would never leave her pup behind…' the beast rumbled**_

Slowly he walked towards Kagome he didn't want to startle her. She laid her head back against the well's edge her eye's closed as the sun glazed over her smooth skin.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru came to a halt when she signed still staying in the same possession he found her in.

"You know I miss this place the fresh air, open fields, the weather even you surprisingly my child's father and my rapist or should I say your beast"

Her words cut him so deep he felt pain in his chest.

"But that's in the past now, I know it wasn't your fault to begin with, what I want to know is why?" she said closing her sapphire sliver rimmed eyes from his sight blocking any emotions he could have seen.

"Why?...why what."

"Don't play innocent with me Sesshoumaru why me? Why did your beast pick me?"

"My beast desired you…he always desired you the moment he laid eye's upon your youthful body of 15 years. You were the only female that stood up to me that talked back to me, that even stood against my attacks. But most of all you were the only female, human or youkai that did not see this Sesshoumaru as a way to wealth or my title. You did not care for material objects as most do. My beast did not only desire you but also wanted you, all of you for himself, with him for eternity as a mate. Even though he took you by force and left you he made sure no one could harm you by spreading his youki."

"What now your defending your beast's actions towards me, what the hell is that suppose to do?""I still don't care for your wealth Sesshoumaru, the only positive thing that came out of this situation is our child Akio."

"pup"

"What?"

"Akio is referred as a pup in youkai terms not child" Sesshoumaru responded

"I think I have the right to call him my child instead of a pup since I did raise him and I'm not youkai to call him that..."An uncomfortable silence hung in the atmosphere."Why did you come here Sesshoumaru is there something you need?"

"This Sesshoumaru...apologies it was not my intention to teach Akio the words spoken in the hut, I do not wish to expose him to...such language." Sesshoumaru said not making eye contact

Kagome's eye softened immediately at his apology she knew he was trying really hard to except what his beast did and he was trying to coup with finding out he had a child without his knowledge."It's okay but please try not to say half breed in front of Akio, InuYasha is after all his uncle by blood and you know he would protect Akio with his life; he is the only family he has besides you and Akio excepts him for who he is…"

"What would you have done if Akio were hanyou instead of a youkai would you have abandoned him because of his mother's blood flowing through his veins?"Sesshoumaru looked directly in her eyes he could see tears forming and would fall based on his answer."This Sesshoumaru would never abandon his pup, hanyou or not. This Sesshoumaru's pup would be the strongest even if he were a hanyou he has two powerful parents to gain different powers from. My beast knew there was a chance our pup could be hanyou but he still desired you and no other."

Kagome was surprised he acknowledged her powers, but she still wanted to know one more thing."But would _you_ have excepted him, you…not your beast?""Yes..." Sesshoumaru responded locking eyes with Kagome showing his emotions for the first time since Kagome had every known mood seemed to change drastically as the cool air brushed across their forms; smoothing out the tension from their bodies. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both locked in their own thoughts as they went over the conversation they just had. Kagome seemed to snap out of her daze first only to notice Sesshoumaru leaning on the God tree looking at the sky.

Taking a deep breath she got up by the well, she knew she had to get this over with sooner or later.

'Better now though…'

He casually leaned back against the God tree as he watched his mate walk towards his direction from the well carrying a small package wrapped in a vibrant royal blue material, the color just like his crescent moon that lay upon his forehead signifying his place in the youkai society as a Taiyoukai…a royal.

Sapphire orbs with a hint of gold stared curiously as his mother sat before his father fidgeting nervously as she held the package in her delicate hands.

Sesshoumaru watched amused as his mate continued to fidget nervously not looking him in the eye. What would be viewed as submission in Inuyoukai terms a positive action towards a mate, Kagome's actions did not please him. He did not want her submissive like other Inuyoukai females, but alive and expressing emotions.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru called, he did not dare touch her for fear of her pulling away from his person again. He waited for her to look up patiently, when she did not he called for her attention again but this time with more authority.

"Kagome…look at me"

Hearing his tone Kagome immediately turned to look at his face focusing on his magenta strips before slowly looking in to his eyes. Heated amber clashed with sapphire laced silver orbs.

"Hi..." Kagome said losing thought of why she was sitting be fore Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru simply responded by raising his perfect brow in question.

"I believe you sat here for a reason ka-go-me" Sesshoumaru said amused only to have his voice turn breathy at the mention of her name. He was testing how her name rolled at the tip of his canine tongue. He did not want to call her miko again, or even wench that would be disrespectful to his mate and as the Lady of the Western Lands she needed to be addressed properly for her station.

Kagome's breath hitched when Sesshoumaru spoke her name.

"Right…This is for you" Kagome breathed quickly as she lifted the gift in front of him. It seemed as if the conversation that they just had by the well was just a rush of emotions she had pent up for too long.

As he reached for the package Sesshoumaru still kept his heated gaze upon Kagome's form. Taking the package from Kagome's hands he noticed a hint of blush creeping down the miko's breast. Smirking at her some what attraction for his person, Kagome blush turned 10 times worse when she saw Sesshoumaru smirk in reaction to her slight blush.

Breaking eye contact Sesshoumaru gazed at the royal blue package in wonder before delicately ripping the material off only to discover a thick masculine chain, it looked silver but it was made of a much firmer material and it seemed to be cloaked in miko powers…Kagome's miko powers. Pulling the chain completely out of the package he then noticed a crescent moon hanging in the middle of the chain. He looked up curiously turning his head to the side in question.

'So that's where Akio got it from' Kagome thought lovingly

"It's a necklace that I made for you…to protect you should you ever face a foe that would endanger your life, not that I'm saying your weak" Kagome whispered only Sesshoumaru could hear her words.

"I mean if you don't like I could-"

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru was at a lost for words not only did she not hold resentment for his beast action towards her person now, but she was giving him a gift and protection that she had no obligation to. Normally he would have declined any sort of protection, but when he looked in to the depth of her sapphire laced orbs he couldn't reject the gift. Holding the chain higher in the air Sesshoumaru ran his clawed fingers against the crescent moon gem.

Taking the Masculine chain slowly from his lethal hands, Kagome gently placed the necklace over his head lifting his thick silver hair to place the chain around his neck. As Kagome fixed the chain around his neck she froze with her small hands clutching the chain and partly his kimono, Sesshoumaru's amber orbs were on fire as he gazed heatedly at Kagome. She quickly broke her gaze from his eyes only to stare at his perfect thin pale lips. One of his fangs were peaking out piercing his bottom lip.

"Mother you gave father the same necklace as me." Akio responded snapping his mother from her thoughts.

"Yes well I thought it would be nice for you two to have something in common." Kagome replied

Akio seemed to accept the answer and nodded.

Sesshoumaru could tell she was hiding something. But he decided to address his curiosity later, now was not the time. He was amazed at how Kagome was acting she still had that fire in her like before but now there seemed to be something more lurking in its depth.

OMG…

What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9: Losing Control

_So I hope your happy with this chapter I have had such a hectic year so far…I go to school then work afterwards then by 7:00pm I'm home need to do my homework/projects. And have some god forsaken social life then college applications, family, and desperate need of time. _

_Yeah sooo…I really hope you guys understand that I'm trying really hard to fit writing these chapters in to my hectic week, so I'm going to try and update at least every two weeks(sorry__L__)_

_Oh and if any of you guys are members or visit , I'm also posting this story there!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 9__: Losing Control_

"_Mother you gave father the same necklace as me." Akio responded snapping his mother from her thoughts. _

"_Yes well I thought it would be nice for you two to have something in common." Kagome replied _

_Akio seemed to accept the answer and nodded. _

_Sesshoumaru could tell she was hiding something. But he decided to address his curiosity later, now was not the time. He was amazed at how Kagome was acting she still had that fire in her like before but now there seemed to be something more lurking in its depth._

_**oOo**_

"_Ok!…lets go back to Kaede's hut I'm sure everyone would love to know where Akio disappeared to wouldn't they Akio?" Kagome giggled when Akio made the puppy face but she wasn't falling for it this time._

"_I only left for a couple of minutes I don't think they'll be mad." Akio responded quickly_

_Kagome knelled down before him._

"_Akio honey how many times do I have to tell you its not safe here like at home anything can happen understand? I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you; your everything to me" Kagome said raking her fingers through his thick hair_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_It's ok but next time tell someone where your going, what matters is you wont do that again."_

_Kagome was frustrated she couldn't believe the group didn't notice he was gone, but then again she couldn't blame them after all she knew how strong and smart Akio was and the group probably wasn't prepared for this to happen._

_Kagome stood up taking a hold of Akio's small hand and started to walk with Sesshoumaru following silently. _

_Sesshoumaru felt out of place as Kagome spoke to their pup. Though he was proud that his pup listened to everything his mother told him, he knew he had played no part in what his pup knew. All the credit went to Kagome. He knew that Kagome had maternal instinct before Akio came in to the world. He witnessed how caring and nurturing she was with her adoptive kit._

_Sesshoumaru knew he had a long road ahead of him when it came to the role he would play in Kagome and Akio's life. He didn't even know how the other Lords were going to react to the news of not only did he have a human mate but she was a miko, the sworn enemy of youkai's but he also had an heir a full blooded youkai. He didn't care what the other Lord's would think of this new revelation but he wasn't sure how he was going to explain the reason he did not reveal having a mate and an heir for almost two years. His mind was rapidly spinning with multiply thoughts at once he couldn't think of this right now. _

_The walk back to Kaede's hut was silent but comfortable as Akio swung Kagome's hand in a sense of joy from the walk. InuYasha suddenly jumped from the trees in front of them in a state of panic scanning the small group, when his eyes laid upon Akio he let out a growl._

"_You!…ya little runt how the hell did you get out the hut without us noticing?!"_

"_Mmm…you all were arguing so it was easy to sneak out of the hut without you noticing…"_

_InuYasha stared at Akio with his mouth hung open._

"_What the hell Kagome?! What did you teach this kid?" InuYasha yelled _

"_Umm…I trained him that's all I guess." Kagome responded sheepishly_

"_It seems InuYasha that you have been beaten by a one year old." Sesshoumaru replied smirking_

"_I'm sorry was that a joke? I'll give you one to, you fu-"_

"_Sit! InuYasha what did I tell you no cursing in front of the children!" Kagome all but shouted her reason._

_As the group passed the crater groans could be heard._

"_Is he going to be ok Oka-san?" Akio asked blinking his eyes curiously_

"_Of coarse honey don't worry about your uncle he loves it when that happens to him, it cracks his back in all the right places doesn't it InuYasha?" Kagome asked bending slightly over the crater_

_His only response was groans of pain._

"_Ok lets head back to the village." Kagome said clapping her hands._

_**oOo**_

_The hut was in a state of panic it seemed as if they were all waiting for someone._

'_Or should I say InuYasha…' Kagome thought_

"_Hi guys is something wrong?"_

"_Kagome?!" everyone screamed in relief_

"_Kagome its Akio he's miss-" Sango was cut off from her state of panic._

"_Oh do you mean this little guy? Kagome questioned ruffling Akio's hair_

_Akio wrinkled his nose in response._

"_He was just worried about his mommy…but he promised not to sneak out again without telling someone, right Akio?"_

"_Right" Akio muttered_

"_But where's InuYasha?" Shippo asked_

"_He is having a conversation with the ground at the moment and many more in the future." Sesshoumaru surprisingly responded_

"_Oh…what did he do this time?!" Shippo all but squealed excitingly_

"_He said bad things Shippo" Kagome giggled when Shippo towards her hugging her tightly_

"_I am happy ye child is alright, but now it is time to eat" Kaede responded_

"_Oh Kaede you have no idea how much I missed eating your food especially when I was pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed bursting in to laughter at the memory. But she didn't realize how much the impact of her words were affecting Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru took a deep breath when his mate mentioned her pregnancy. He knew she did not understand the Inu ways and how much they cherished their mates and how symbolic her pregnancy was. He should have been there to bond with his pup but he understood in the situation they were in, it would have been near impossible to occur. He was just grateful there were no complications in his mate's pregnancy or he might have lost them without even knowing he had a mate and an heir on the way._

_From all youkai's, Inuyoukai's were the most affectionate to their mate and pups, they protected what was theirs viciously. But Sesshoumaru was an exception he did not show his emotions to anyone. He was the Lord of the Western Lands and he would be damned if he let anyone defeat him from something as simple as emotions. _

_He locked them away a long time ago…but it seemed new emotions started to leak from his armor when he discovered he had a mate and she had given him an heir, a strong heir, a strong pup, he never thought he would have a pup especially from his experiences in his court, all the demoness' saw in him was a short cut to wealth and power and if that meant having a pup sired by him they would have done it. None were worthy of him but his beast found one, more than worthy right under his nose. It never crossed his mind…yes he had Rin but she was his ward. So many thoughts were spiraling through his mind he once again felt a head ache resurface._

_A warm tug of his lethal hand jerked him from his daze, he immediately looked towards the source amber eyes clashed with sliver/blue orbs with a hint of gold._

"_It's time to eat "was his simple reply _

"_This Sesshoumaru is not hunger…"_

_Tilting his he blinked twice_

"_Why do you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Why do you talk like that? Again he blinked confused 'why wasn't father answering his question?'_

"_This Sesshoumaru knows not what you speak of."_

"_See that's what I mean that's like me saying this Akio love Oka-san."_

"_Hn" now he was annoyed_

"_Akio honey come to mommy its time to eat-"_

"_But father is not eating."_

"_Akio honey your father is a big boy now, but you still are growing now come here." Kagome beckoned with open arms._

_Sesshoumaru was actually happy she acknowledged him as Akio's father in front of the group, it stated that she accepted him as her child's father whether she knew it or not. His amber hues softened when he witnessed his pup obey his mother and gave her a hug then sat down and was feed by his mother. _

_His pup; who would have thought that the miko that always ruled his thoughts as much as he hated to admit it to himself would be the mother of his pup. He would make things right between Kagome and himself, he had always held a sort of respect for her after all she was the only female that ever stood against him or said things that would get anyone else killed immediately. She was the only female that truly interested him._

_oOo_

_The stars shined greeting her, everyone was asleep while she sat on the porch by Kaede's hut. She signed tiredly; the first day was finally over. So many things had occurred in one day she was left speechless where to begin. Taking a breath of the cool midnight air she stood slowly dusting imaginary dust off her sleeping pants._

_Slowly she stepped inside the cozy hut lifting the make shift door that stopped most of the cool air from entering the hut. She was about to crawl in to bed with Shippo and Akio when she noticed Sesshoumaru was sitting against the wall and seemed to be asleep. She walked quietly to her yellow bag and pulled out an extra blanket. Quietly she tip toed towards Sesshoumaru's sleeping form and dragged the blanket closer to his shoulders. _

_A clawed hand shot out griping her wrist tightly. Kagome gasped in pain at his grip. He pulled her down roughly, she clumsily fell on his lap. His arm snaked around her petite waist, she stiffened in reaction. She didn't understand what he was doing all she tried to do was cover him nothing ore nothing less._

_Turning around her body went rigid at what she saw, her orbs glistened with tears as the memories came rushing back. Staring at her were blood red orbs. A vibration shot through her small body as he growled softly in content. The beast it seemed was aware his surrounding including his pup, and his mate sitting on his lap. A tear slid down her flushed cheeks she didn't know what to do, but she didn't want what happened to her last time to repeat._

_The beast tipped his nose up slightly and sniffed._

'_She feared him' it gave a rough growl Kagome barely held a sob back when it pulled her flush against his chest and nuzzled her mark and softly licked a trail to her jaw. She blinked rapidly as more tears ran down her rosy cheeks . Grabbing a fist full of her luscious hair softly he guided her head to the side gaining more access to her silky skin._

_His long canine tongue brushed softly across her cheeks; the evidence of a trail of tears gone. Kagome whimpered as she yet again was at the mercy of this beast. She had to calm down or it wouldn't go away. Again she was hugged to his warm body. She whimpered once again gently as the beast guided her head against his shoulder. She was so confused and frightened this was a drastic change the beast was showing unlike their last encounter. She shook violently as the memories rushed back once again tears started to fall down dripping on to his silk kimono. Breathing harshly she felt the beast tighten his hold on her as he dazedly played with her onyx locks. The beast shivered every time his mate's breath brushed against his neck he growled in pleasure._

"_Sess…" she mumbled afraid she might cause a violent reaction from it._

_The beast's hold on her small form tightened immediately, his eyes shut as if he was having a inner battle with himself._

"_Sesshoumaru…" this time her call was stronger-she was getting through_

_The beast snarled before placing his face in the nap of her neck taking in her scent in raggit breaths. Kagome clutched on to his kimono trying not to make a sound, hoping the beast would recede within Sesshoumaru once again and go away._

_Taking a deep breath, she slid her small hands up his smooth covered chest to his neck and finally trailed to the sides of his face. _

_Breathing deeply she called once again_

"_Sesshoumaru…" bright red orbs snapped open at her voice staring at her._

"_Sesshoumaru come back to me…" her words seemed to have snapped his resolve, his chest vibrated from his growl his eyes shut as he bent his head forward. Their heads barely touched as Sesshoumaru fought for control._

_Suddenly she was pulled to his cheat again her hands trapped between their chest._

"_Kagome…" Sesshoumaru all but growled out animalistic ally, she shut her eyes she didn't know what to do._

"_I…I'm here…" she responded_

_Slowly she was pulled away from his shoulder, she still couldn't see his face his head was bent against hers._

"_Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, she needed to know if it was really him._

_Slowly he rose his head the moonlight flashed across his features illuminating his amber orbs._

"_Thank Kami" Kagome breathed out a sign of relief hugging him._

_He suddenly pulled her back holding her by the shoulders as his eyes scanned her body searching for something._

"_Are you hurt?"_

"_No" she shook her head in response_

"_But…what is going on? I need to know what this is, will this happen again…what's happening to you…" the last part was whispered as her eyes glistened with tears she stared at him. She saw something flash across his face but it was gone before she could even try to decipher it. He shook his head lightly his bangs brushed against his royal blue crescent moon._

"_I…it is becoming more difficult to control my beast from you" he growled in annoyance running his clawed fingers through his long thick swaying hair._

"_It hasn't even been a full day and yet…I can not control or stop my beast from getting to you."_

_His eyes widened fractionally._

"_Did my beast do anything to you?"_

_He looked at her expectantly when she hesitated to answer._

"_Kagome…"_

_She quickly shook her head._

"_No"_

"_Need this Sesshoumaru remind you that I can smell your lie?"_

"…"

"_Ka-"_

"_You hugged me…and nuzzled me" she said reaching to touch her mark_

"_And you licked me… from my neck to my cheek. But it was different this time it was…he was nice and…tender. It also played with my hair…that's all I think."_

"_What does all of this mean?" she asked once again_

_Sesshoumaru was relieved when he found out nothing happened to her he would have never forgiven himself. When his beast took control of him, he was caged like an animal in his own mind and only witnessed flash's of what was going on. Most of the images he caught were either of Kagome whimpering or of her tears sliding down her rosy cheeks, he could still taste her tears when his beast licked them away._

"_My…beast it desires you, but this time willingly, it knows what it did was not right and won't do anything forceful-"_

"_I just don't understand how he can just take over and control you?!" Kagome whispered harshly_

"_This" he reached hesitant at first, his hand lightly on her mark where her neck and shoulder meet._

_Kagome shivered at the contact._

"_He wanted to complete this. When you were marked the second step was not completed…the female is also to mark their intended mate, this did not happen." he breathed deeply taking in her delicious scent laced slightly with his it calmed him; he wasn't going to fight his attraction for her anymore it was pointless he would only be lying to himself._

_He momentarily leaned back against the huts wall trying to gather his thoughts when he felt a soft trail run down from his neck to his junction where his neck and shoulder meet. A shiver coursed through his body at her soft caress that was more of a exploration resulting from her curiosity then what others might have viewed it as._

_slowly he opened his eyes and stared at his mate she seemed to be in deep concentration staring at his neck, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He quickly laid his clawed hand over her small one before he lost his control again._

"_I'm sorry…" she whispered_

"_Would I have to mark you?" she asked softly._

_she looked so venerable and fragile he couldn't bare it but he knew eventually she would have asked_

"_Yes eventually it would have to happen it would depend on the partner that has not been marked, if he can keep his beast in check."_

'_He was already losing control and it hasn't even been a day since we saw each other'_

"_How…how would I mark you I don't have fangs like you…"_

"_I would have to make an incision right here." he explained touching the junction between his neck and shoulder._

"_And you would have to drink my blood."_

_Sesshoumaru waited patiently for the information she just received to sink in._

"_Oh"_

"_Oka-san" Akio mumbled in his sleep calling for his mother._

_The mumbled call seemed to snap the two from their daze, immediately both realized their positions, Kagome quickly got off Sesshoumaru's lap and picked up the discarded blanket. _

"_Umm…this was for you before that happened so yeah-here" she quickly said handing him the blanket._

"_Goodnight"_

_Kagome walked towards Akio and Shippo's sleeping forms, again Akio mumbled for his mother craving her warmth and calming scent even in his sleep._

"_Okay little guy mommas coming" Kagome whispered softly laying down next to Akio and Shippo. Shippo immediately curled up near her stomach and Akio laid his head on her shoulder nuzzling his mother and taking in her scent in. _

_Sesshoumaru stared as Kagome cuddled their pup and the kitsune. He waited until her breathing slowed down , she was sleep. He looked down at the blanket Kagome had handed him, it was saturated in Kagome and Akio's scent._

"_Goodnight…Kagome"_

_The great Lord of the West who had control and power that no one else could obtain , but now it seemed he had control over his lands but none when it came to the very miko that had always ruled his thoughts…his mate._

_oOo_

_Children's laughter and mumbles of conversations could be heard throughout the small hut, while one individual was still sleeping._

"_Oka-san it is time to wake up…" Akio lightly shook her then nuzzled her trying to wake her._

"_Mmm…five more minutes go to grandma…" Kagome mumbled turning away from Akio_

"_Hey wench wake up!"_

"_Sit…stupid InuYasha…"_

_Sango got up bending over she scolded InuYasha above the crater._

"_You know not to try and wake Kagome up! Yet you don't seem to listen, even though it happens every time you try to wake her up…when will you learn? I think you like pain Miroku is starting to influence you too much."_

"_Sango I don't think he'll ever learn, if he didn't listen the first time…but I think you are right! He acting way to much like Miroku" Kagome said finally waking up she stretched _

"_Now ladies I am quit offended what could have I possibly done to provoke these words from such lovely women?" Miroku said inching closer to Kagome when a growl stopped him_

_Miroku chuckled nervously to himself and moved to his next target steering clear away from the miko when he was reminded what would happen to him by the Taiyoukai if he should touch her, only to be knocked out by his lovely Sango falling on the hanyou back._

"_Ahh get this freakin pervert off me damn it!"_

_Both the of children laughed at the site before they ran outside to play while Kilala followed them in her small form._

"_Good morning everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully as she gathered her bathing supplies together _

"_Well I'm off to the hot spring Sango can you please watch Akio and Shippo for me?" _

"_Of course don't worry about it go and take your time! No wonder your in such a good mood!" Sango said while getting breakfast ready_

"_Okay thanks!"_

_oOo _

_She hummed lightly as she bent down swaying her small hand in the hot spring testing its temperature. Satisfied with the result she stood up and started to undress herself, her mind slowly drifted to last night and what had occurred between Sesshoumaru and her. She inhaled deeply; she finally came to realize that she wasn't afraid of Sesshoumaru but his beast. She was frightened by what had happened in their first encounter when her innocence was viciously ripped away, and her beautiful innocent son was the end result of the incident. She slightly ruffled her hair before stepping in to the hot spring she relaxed immediately as the warm water soothed her tired body. No matter how much sleep she would gain it would be nothing when she woke up she would have to deal with the arguing and brotherly rivalry, and…she had to tell everyone that she had to go with Sesshoumaru to his palace because Akio and she needed to be announced to the Youkai Society._

_Flashback__:_

"_Akio will need to be introduced in to the youkai society." Sesshoumaru already dreaded even mentioning it._

"_What! Why?!" Kagome yelled_

_Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from actually physically flinching as his sensitive ears started ringing from her questioning._

"_The other three Lords need to know about my heir and…my mate."_

_Kagome's face turned pale._

"_Not to mention all the preparations that would have to be made, you and Akio would have to be trained properly and move into the palace --"_

"_Wait hold on a second rewind what the hell do you mean train and move in?!"_

_Sesshoumaru ignored her tone and question; and continued._

"_Akio must be introduced to the youkai society and you too…whether it was by force or not you are still my mate and the Lady of the Western Lands" Sesshoumaru said softly_

_Kagome wanted to scream in frustration of what Sesshoumaru said. So many things happened today, to many to count._

"_If…I…agree to come to your palace with Akio I also want Shippo come with us he is like a son to me." Kagome said awaiting Sesshoumaru's answer ._

_Sesshoumaru felt his beast growl possessively at having to share his mate with someone else, but relented since the kitsune was to young of age to be of any threat. Besides he would expect the same from Kagome when it came to excepting Rin._

_Excepting the kitsune Sesshoumaru agreed to Kagome's small demand knowing full well she would not have come willingly if he had said no. Both decided to slowly walk back to the village, when Kagome suddenly stopped. Sesshoumaru also stopped staring curiously at Kagome waiting for her to speak._

_Flashback end_

_She chuckled to herself at the memory he was so possessive of them. It made her feel somewhat safe and relaxed at the same time. She wasn't alone anymore she actually had someone to rely on and not feel guilty about it. But a new responsibility came with Sesshoumaru's involvement she was now the Lady of the West…_

'_Yeah I'm sure the other Lords will have a field day with this one, a miko the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru ruler of the Western Lands not to mention she birthed the heir youkai.'_

_She froze when she felt a demonic aura heading towards her. Automatically she covered her mark trying to sooth the tingling sensation. She quickly put up a barrier around the hot spring when large youkai came barreling out of the dark forest._

"_Give me the Shikon jewels-" it yelled before a white blur stepped before the hot spring cutting the large youkai in half with his acidic whip. The Large youkai disintegrated yelling in agony, the only evidence of the youkai was ashes. A sparkle caught his kin eye, he went to pick it up and examined it._

'_the Shikon jewel'_

_He turned slowly staring at the miko, her back was facing him trying to cover herself as much as she could. She turned slowly to look at him making sure she covered herself._

"_Hi…"_

"_You should not have come here alone" was his response_

"_Hey I'm a big girl I am much stronger than the last time I saw you. Besides if you did not intercept the youkai's attack it would have been purified by my barrier see." she said as she made the invisible barrier glow._

"_Hn"_

"_Umm…can you turn around I need to get out…."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What do you think?!_

_I know it's a bit of a cliffy but I wanted this to be posted today!_

_Review please I want to know what you guys think!!^_^!!_


End file.
